Ethics of Hinduism
Wikipedia:Template:Hinduism Wikipedia:Template:Hindu philosophy Sir Edward Blunt writes P. 303 The Caste System of Northern India By Sir Edward Blunt : Sir Richard Burn writes of Hindu ethics P. 303 The Caste System of Northern India By Sir Edward Blunt : Commandments Rig Veda (5 commandments) Hindus today submit to the Panchavrata or five major vows or commandments: #Ahimsa (non-injury) #Brahmacharya (non-fornication) #Asteya (non-stealing) #Satya (non-lying) #Aparigrahā (non-possessiveness) The following excerpt from the Rig Veda (10:5:6) Divine Message Of God To Mankind Vedas By J.M. Mehta sums up the Panchavrata: :"Violence, womanising, drinking liquor, gambling, stealing, falsehood or lying and association with those who commit these sins; one who commits any of these sins is a sinner." Bhagavad Gita (9 commandments) The lawgiver Wikipedia:Krishna gave the following precepts: #Amanitva - Absence of pride #Adambhitva - Absence of deceit #Ahimsa - Non-injury #Shanti - Patience #Arjava - Uprightness #Acaryopasana - Service to the teacher #Sauca - Internal and external purity #Sthairya - Steadfastness #Atmavinigraha - Self-control Manu Smriti (10 commandments) In Wikipedia:Manusmriti ten aspects of general duties are mentioned. They are: #Ahimsa #Truthfulness #Non-stealing #Purity #Control of senses #Intelligence #Knowledge #Non-anger #Forgiveness #Tenacity of purpose Yājñavalkya Smṛti (5 commandments) Sage Yājñavalkya was a rishi in the Vedic age, and mentor of Raja Janaka. The Wikipedia:Yājñavalkya Smṛti (5.122 p. 104 An Introduction To Gerontology By Swami Shankrananda ) prescribes the Panchavrata, apart from other moral codes. P. 76 New Dimensions in Vedanta Philosophy, Volume 2 By Swami Sahajānanda Yoga Sutra (10 commandments) Patanjali in his Wikipedia:Yoga Sutras lists 10 commandments to follow for a good or sinless livelihood. #Ahimsa: Nonviolence. Abstinence from injury that arises out of love for all, harmlessness, the not causing of pain to any living creature in thought, word, or deed at any time. This and Satya are the “main” yama. The other eight are there in support of its accomplishment. #Satya: Truthfulness, word and thought in conformity with the facts, honesty. #Asteya: Non-stealing, non-coveting, non-entering into debt. #Brahmacharya: being constantly aware of the universe, immersed in divinity, divine conduct, continence, celibate when single, faithfulness when married. #Kshama: Patience, releasing time, functioning in the now. #Driti: Steadfastness, overcoming non-perseverance, fear, and indecision; seeing each task through to completion. #Daya: Compassion; conquering callous, cruel and insensitive feelings toward all beings. #Arjava: Honesty, straightforwardness, renouncing deception and wrongdoing. #Mithara: Moderate appetite, neither eating too much nor too little; nor consuming meat, fish, shellfish, fowl or eggs. #Shaucha: Purity, avoidance of impurity in body, mind and speech Sandilya Upanishad (10 commandments) Sandilya Upanishad is the 62nd Upanishad P. 18 Monotheism of Hindu religion: unity in diversity of Hindu worship By Krishnaswamy Srinivasan , and it declares 10 yamas. P. 122 Values and Value Theories in the Light of Sri Aurobindo By V. Madhusudan Reddy #Ahimsa - Non-violence #Satya - Truth #Asteya - Non-stealing #Brahmacharya - Celibacy #Daya - Compassion #Arjava - Equanimity #Kshama - Forgivness #Dhrti - Firmness of mind #Mitahara - Vegetarianism, and non-wasting of food #Sancha Veda Vyasa (10 commandments) In the Mahâ Purânam Srimad Devî Bhâgavatam, Wikipedia:Veda Vyasa writes of achieving yoga or union with God by destroying the six enemies of yoga; lust, anger, greed, ignorance, vanity and jealousy. The six attributes can be destroyed by following Patanjali's commandments. "On the Yoga and Mantra Siddhi" Maharishi Gautama (10 commandments) Maharishi Gautama was a lawgiver, and ascribed eight yamas. You and Your Queries By Shrikant Prasoon #Daya sarvabhuteshu: Kindness, compassion, pity and sympathy towards every living being #Kshama: Forgivenss #Anusuya, anirmatsarata: No jealousy #Shauch, antar-bahya-shuchirbhutata: Purity, the state of being pure from outside and inside #Anayasa: Not to indulge in petty and meaningless things #Mangala: To think, wish and work for bliss, wellbeing and prosperity of all #Akarpanya: Neither to be nor to show weakness and miserliness #Aspriha: Neither list nor wish to possess whatever belonged to others Srimad Bhagavatam (30 commandments) The Wikipedia:Srimad Bhagavatam 7.11.8-12 lays down the following customs to be practiced for a good human life. Śrīmad Bhāgavatam 7.11.8-12 #Truthfulness #Mercy #Austerity (observing fasts on certain days of the month) #Bathing twice a day #Tolerance #Discrimination between right and wrong #Control of the mind #Control of the senses #Nonviolence #Celibacy #Carity #Rading of scripture #Simplicity #Satisfaction #Rendering service to saintly persons #Gradually taking leave of unnecessary engagements #Observing the futility of the unnecessary activities of human society #Remaining silent and grave and avoiding unnecessary talk #Considering whether one is the body or the soul #Distributing food equally to all living entities (both men and animals) #Seeing every soul (especially in the human form) as a part of the Supreme Lord #Hearing about the activities and instructions given by the Supreme Personality of Godhead (who is the shelter of the saintly persons) #Chanting about these activities and instructions #Always remembering these activities and instructions #Trying to render service #Performing worship #Offering obeisances #Becoming a servant #Becoming a friend #Surrendering one's whole self Narada Bhakti Sutra (5 commandments) The Nārada Bhakti Sūtra 78 declares five principles to practice. Nārada Bhakti Sūtra 78 #Nonviolence #Truthfulness #Cleanliness #Compassion #Faith Rules of war For the Rajanya (Kshatriya) it should be either death or victory in battle...He should not in battle kill one who is stunned, who has surrendered his arms, or is a fugitive, nor those of his enemies whom he has captured nor their wives or children. Whatever is acquired either by victory or treaty should be distributed amongst the soldiers in shares according to merit. The Shape of Ancient Thought: Comparative Studies in Greek and Indian Philosophies By Thomas McEvilley See also *Wikipedia:Sanātan Dharm *Wikipedia:Rulership in Hinduism References Wikipedia:Category:Hinduism Wikipedia:Category:Ethics Category:Hinduism Category:Ethics